User talk:Fryguy42
' has been [[Claptrap's_New_Robot_Revolution|'Claptrapped!]] | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Thanks for the courtesy - I've taken your advice to heart. Also, after further testing, I've found that if the Rolling Spatter Gun hits the armored part of the worm, including the claws, then it's critical - not so if you hit the unarmored sections. I can't post a pic because I haven't a way to take a picture of my TV - I play on a PS3. It's a lvl 58, green rarity, and costs 1135008 - and it's the first one I've ever seen drop. 19:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) cool beans. do me a solid and post the rest of the stats and i'll fit it into the weapons table. you may find examples of the scope and magazine here . i can guarantee that there are at least a handful of gamers right now checking their banks for the rolling spatter gun and / or adding it to their "must find" list. (l o l) 19:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) lil help would you take a look at Forum:Getting End User content to work please and ty. 01:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sire, you may recall that the problem that dg is having are similar to the one's that i experienced when trying to install the new oasis / storm project. i cut this particular gordian knot by simply _not_ installing tsp and keeping the old oasis. {shrug} dg's fix may be my fix as well. 03:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) would m'lord consider deigning to inform the lad as such? 04:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Helping out! No problem :) Im doing Craw runs with my friends right now and checking items. So ill keep updating the stats here on the Wiki if i find items with better / lower stats :) :cool beans. have at it, mate. we're always looking for more accurate stats to improve the weapons pages as more and more weapons are found. 16:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) "Reportedly this patch will make another 2 skill points available to the player. " Do you have a link for that? I'm curious to see if they explain just how that would work . Do you just stop getting points after levelling at some point?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :i'm afraid i have no link for that tidbit. just found knowledge from around the wikia. hence the "reportedly." that edit was simply an undo / correction to the previous post stating that patch 1.5.0 would add 11 skill points, one for every new level gained. frankly, i'm curious myself how gearbox is going to pull that off. on one hand, it'd be nice to gain that many skill points. on the other, without the addition of new skills to spread those new skill points out across (0.01% chance of that happening) it would seriously diminish the uniqueness of personal character builds that the current skill-to-point ratio allows. 05:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::There is one skill point acquired for each character level, and there is an increase of eight character levels announced in the patch. I have half a mind to lock that page at the moment though. People shouldn't have started venturing content before the release. -- WarBlade 07:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :if the page is not open to rampant speculation, which it appears to be, myself included, then a *protect* may be in order. i would suggest protection, a note redirecting users to the talk page, and moving existing supposition to an appropriately-named heading on the discussion page. 14:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) code request Love "your name" has been claptrapped box....can I get a copy of the code so I can put it on my user page as well. I thought it was great!Player8410 12:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :certainly, player. thanks for the compliment. and thanks for asking. all of the custom-created content on my userpage (and talkpage) is available to any user who may wish to beg, borrow, or steal it, although is always appreciated. 14:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. I don't have any pictures but it was an Anshin Select but I suppose I have no proof. I sold that thing a long time ago. Sorry about all the unedit worthy edits too. I'm stilling trying to learn the rules in this wikia. :not an issue, mate. just have fun with the wiki and contribute whenever you feel appropriate. i have a soldier that is always looking for rain grenade mods. if i find an anshin rain mod you will be the first to know. 16:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, FryGuy, the rain grenades are Atlas and I have a few for Xbox 360 if you want. I will dupe, trade, give away, whatever you want. In fact I will even challenge you to a duel so you can beat me then i will drop whatever you want to look like you whipped my ass and stole my s#@& http://i769.photobucket.com/albums/xx340/UNDERT4K3R/PKULONG5HOTSIG1.jpg 02:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::nathan was referring to an edit he made with the mistaken assertion that atlas makes rain grenades which i reverted. how 'bout i challenge you to get borderlands for pc. then we can talk. 03:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) How does this work? You can delete it yourself. 13:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :nw is new to the wiki and was contributing in earnest. if s/he/it made the category to troll, or as a vandal, the extraneous category would've been deleted out of hand. as it is, it would not encourage new editors to contribute if their edits are summarily executed without due notice given. the extraneous category will be deleted presently. 16:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) clarification noted ty 16:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) bukkit any particular reason all bukkit's weaps categorized by you on 30aug10 went to hacked or modified weapons? 01:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :only conjecture. inexperience, sleep deprivation, jealousy, musical spine disorder.... I'll sort through the category:hacked, modified, and / or generally f'ed up at my earliest, cap'n. 01:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) <--weird. my celly is logged in. {shrug} -fry ::'bout time for an archive mate. 03:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :please do not attempt to autopilot the sysops tempops. :V -fry Sorry, I think I'm messing your site up lol 8 )} Hi Fry, sorry 'bout the mess. I left the message (under this one) somewhere on your site before I got your auto-message. Hope it's not too much work to move it to right place (trash can?). Anyways, I was wondering if I found a new cool glitch or if everyone gets more than 1 shot at the 'Robo-Vault'. Cheers, SeniorSavage SeniorSavage 12:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : snipped link. 12:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::thanks, nagy. -fry Eh? What was so horrible about my addition to the Desktop gearcalc problem thread that you opted to revert it? The desktop version doesn't always connect and the website doesn't always load which I suspect is the fault of server load 13:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) wow, er, where do i start? i kinda didn't make that edit.... i don't use gearcalc, much less monitor the gearcalc forums for accuracy. also, that edit was made 2 1/2 hours before i got home to my pc. three things may have happened: #frychick inadvertently undid the edit because she's unfamiliar with wiki editing procedures; 1% chance of that happening as, because of that, she avoids the wikia for fear of messing something up. #my dog is a troll. #i "pocket edited." i have taken my (wiki-registered) touch screen celly out of my pocket after checking recent activity only to find it on some random page. odd, but possible. and most likely. i'll lock my celly to avoid future mishaps. sorry 'bout that, mate. 16:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense, tho I was mostly thrown by the "block" bit listed in the edit history. Hadn't bothered trying to re-edit tho so... meh 17:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) "block bit"? please clarify. -fry It had this in the edit history when my bit had been removed: (Reverted edits by Killien (talk | block) to last version by Dr. Clayton Forrestor) 20:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Trade Legendaries I have many legendaries MANY!!!!!! I have every last one of those little bastards and am very willing to trade you like 10 equalizers for a level 1 gun!!!!!! I have near 30 equalizers. None of them modded, all from Crawmerax the Equalizer dropper. I swear thats what her name should be. I also have many Volcanoes that are way better than the ones you have in Mordecai's load out slide show. And am willing to trade or just give them to you. I have probably 15-20 volcanoes. I have about 15 anacondas and unforgivens. Just ask and you will most definitely recieve. And i don't mod. I just have a few that i picked up from modders, but none of my legendaries are modded. :just so we're clear, you want a level one gun? as in "level 1" gun? a gun whose level is 1''. not 0. or 2. or even 7. ''level. one. 02:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I said that because i couldn't care less what you gave me for those equalizers. Every time i kill Crawmie again i get another 2-3. It's god damn rediculous. And BTW sorry about not sigging my original post. http://i769.photobucket.com/albums/xx340/UNDERT4K3R/PKULONG5HOTSIG1.jpg 03:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) i'll trade you anything you want for a DV88 Magnum Revolver. 03:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'm worthy of a gun like that. Plus in all seriousness, I never use handguns anymore. I use guns like the Hellfire and the S&S Draco in disguise as a glorious massacre. But its still got a 124 clip incend X4 and 297 dam, 93.8 acc, and 8.8 fr.PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 04:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) dude.... hey bro why do you keep giving me the clap or having me smell like popcorn? thesituation2021 16:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: missing links Hi Fryguy. I would assume that the link was removed on the new look due to lack of use of the 'Forum talk' namespace. Feel free to use the form at to give your feedback about the removal of the link from the skin. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Recent block You counted out all of them. That's awesome. NOhara24 06:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :"come help out on the wiki!" they said. "it'll be fun!" they said. "it's all sex, drugs, and loose women, man!" >:/ but nobody mentioned the darker side of wiki editing: staying up to all hours of the night counting king richards just to come up with a witty way to block a vandal. 19:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks, though. i think I may have missed a few, nohara. you care to try your hand at a little johnson-counting? ;) : :OK... dont want to know anymore about THAT one. I just figured this would be the section to ask why I seen my IP address on the vandalism report page with a block status next to it... Um nevermind. I can see I'm interupting something... Just get back to me... later... much later... (robot leaving>>>>>>) JK, I just wanted to know about the ?block? status thing. I am the best robot 11:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) your page was vandalized (see history). if that is your ip address ask your cohabitants who was trying to be a card. 12:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I see the confusion. When i clicked on the IP address, it said User(me) so I assumed that was my IP address. I just checked and it isn't. GEEZ i thought fry was mad about natalie portman :p I am the best robot 08:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) weapon pic archive Hey!! Is there another way to leave messages to admins on this page beside coming to the talk page, typing a message and "saving" it? Ive been trying to get some help on how to contribute to the weapon archives and it hasnt been easy since Im not super familiar with wiki. Thanks and have a nice one! Fugu72 Fugu72 17:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) hiya, fugu. prior to the wikia's "new look" there existed an option to "email this user." unfortunately this option seems to have gone the way of the monoco sidebar that contained it. so... in lieu of the conventional "edit, preview (hopefully), save" several of the local admins may be contacted via xfire, steam, or email. you may view my userpage to check out my xfire and steam account info, and you may contact me by email at fryguy42@gmail.com. also see doc f's userpage and talkpage to find his contact info and that of other sysops. 05:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) warn template there is a warning template which catagoriz/ses users for monitoring. this is useful for multiple offense users and quite honestly, keeping score. uses and explanation here. 01:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Interesting things There might be some very interesting things to you on my recent contributions to nagy's talk page, dr. f's, and my talk page... i hold no resposibility for any accusations for my actions... I am the best robot 13:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : As long as they are your actions, talkpage-spamming included, you will take full responsibility for them whether you like it or not. 14:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) exactly how do I categorize Lilith images??? Would I put Lilith pics up as "Images of objects"? (that seems a bit sexist). A reference to "Images of areas" (graphically) comes to mind, although, "Images of items" seems to fit... And "Screenshots" are extremely desirable as well... any "Icons" definitely intrigue me and the "Pre-Release" reference doesn't describe me at all... I am the best robot 12:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Apply fire as necessary. | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} Good to hear from you, too. I was wondering if you had been looking into Brink at all. If you plan on getting it, and find it relative to your interests, the wiki for it could really use some help. You're a solid editor and a good organizer. Just figured I'd give it a shot.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :i appreciate the nod, cj. i don't own / play brink. truth be told, thanks to steam's SALES! and gifts from wikifriends, i own more games than i have time to play. amnesia? 21 minutes in. avp? 2 minutes deep. riddick: dark athena, super meat boy, nada. i cracked open the orange box long enough to get addicted to tf2... that's about it. doesn't help that if i buy anymore games fry''chick'' will shoot me with my own deathly mauler . i'll swing by the brink wiki, though, and see where i can pitch in. 05:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC)